1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shoe with an outer layer and a ventilation layer positioned against the inside of this outer layer, the ventilation layer having a flat textile structure, at least on its side which is turned towards the inside of the shoe, which is held at a distance from the outer layer by spacers.
2. Description of Related Art
A shoe of this kind has become well known from publication EP-A-0 686 498. In order to achieve an attractive visual effect and also because of the comfort required inside the shoe, the flat textile structures which are turned towards the inside of the shoe are generally produced from natural-fiber yarns or textured multifilament yarns. Experience has shown here that pilling can be observed to occur on the inner side of the flat textile structure after a relatively short wearing time. The form this process takes is that first small pills and then later also larger burls and neps appear, which are formed by fibers and filament ends that are rubbed out of the flat textile structure. In cases where the shoes continue to be worn, initially small and then increasingly large holes have been observed to form in the surface of the flat textile structure.